


Naughty By Nature!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Explosions, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Loving Thor, after spanking cuddles, child Loki, parental disciplinary spankings, skiffs, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has had it with spankings! He goes to big brother Thor for help.  Things go well for a while until Loki demonstrates that he is definitely naughty by nature!





	Naughty By Nature!

Not long after his seventeenth birthday, Thor Odinson began to develop a rebellious streak that vexed his parents no end. Despite warnings and threats of severe punishment the young prince chafed under his father’s strict rules. His little brother, eleven year old Loki idolized his brother and, finding no success at warning him off danger, decided to follow him headlong into it.  
Odin All Father was busy keeping the peace among nine realms and protecting the denizens of Asgard. His nerves were frayed and he literally had the problems of all creation on his broad shoulders. The last thing he needed was two unruly sons. Loki, at eleven was relatively easy to keep in line. A trip over his father’s knees, bare bottomed, with Odin’s palm doing the talking to his tiny bottom was sufficient to bring his youngest son in line. Thor on the other hand was a burly seventeen year old and growing wilder by the moment. His tongue was growing sharper by the day and arguments with his father were a daily thing.  
On this particular day, The argument of the day was over Thor being allowed to use the Bifrost after he had been restricted from using it as punishment for disobedience.  
“Father, you punish me for nothing!” Thor shouted, standing at the base of his father’s throne. Odin palmed his face in frustration.  
“I punish you for insolence, which you are repeating even now.”  
“I am a grown man! I should be allowed the rights of a man!” Odin stared down at Thor in disbelief.  
“You are a seventeen year old boy and an unruly one at that. Being a man means more than doing what you want. There are responsibilities that come with adulthood. You cannot achieve manhood without understanding that fact.”  
“Under your influence I will never achieve it anyway!” The young prince shouted. Odin felt his blood pressure rising. He looked out, over Thor’s head to his guards and snapped his fingers. Two guards stepped up and grabbed the boy by each arm, marching him up the steps of the dais. Thor’s face flushed bright red and he struggled. “Wha…NO! I am too old for a thrashing!” When he drew near enough to reach, Odin grasped his arm and dismissed all guards from the room.  
“You are not now, nor will you ever be too old for a proper hiding my boy! You have earned this one and you will suffer it!” The huge man pulled Thor’s struggling body over his lap and easily held him in place with one hand. His foot sought the small block of wood under the throne he used to elevate the rumps of his sons and put his right foot upon it. Thor hyperventilated and struggled as his leggings were pulled down, revealing his round, muscular young bottom.  
“Father, PLEASE!” Thor squalled as his father reached beside the throne and pulled out a paddle. The All Father raised his hand and began to paddle the daylights out of Thor’s upturned, bare bottom. The boy howled in pain as the paddle stung his exposed skin. He was thoroughly and comprehensively spanked until he burst into tears and begged for mercy!  
“I have been assailed by your rebellious, sarcastic mouth for weeks now, and I have had enough of it! I intend to paddle the sass from you this day my son. I vow you will keep a respectful tongue in your head in future!” Odin followed this scolding up with ten blistering swats to Thor’s tender sit spots. He was instantly transformed into a bawling, respectful teen again.  
“I’m sorry father! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please papa! It hurts!” His cries began to stab Odin’s heart and he stilled his hand. Thor lay weeping, panting and completely broken over his lap. His bottom was bright red and very sore looking.  
“Hurts, does it?” Odin quipped. “It would not be much of a punishment if it didn’t.” Thor wept and squirmed as his bottom burned. Odin laid the paddle down and smoothed his hand over the heated flesh. “Shhhhh. There, there. I know it hurts. Papa loves you my son. Let us not argue so. I know you want your independence. You must earn it as all young men must do. You are still far too young.” The All Father gathered his weeping son in his arms and comforted him for half an hour. Eventually Thor’s tears dried up and he lay exhausted and thoroughly punished.  
“I’m sorry father.” Thor squeaked as his father held him. “I will hold my tongue and behave myself.” This earned him extra warm cuddles.  
“That’s all I ask my precious son.” Odin cooed.  
Things settled down for several weeks. 

* * * *

Thor found Loki sitting on a retaining wall behind the Great Library. He wore an angry expression and was throwing pebbles at a nearby tree. “Hello brother. What are you doing out here?” Loki looked up at his brother, his face as close to anger as an eleven year old can get. To Thor he only managed to look more cute than usual.  
“I’m thinking about running away.” Loki replied, pretending to be nonchalant.  
“Run away? Why?” Thor asked, sitting down next to his little brother.  
“I’m sick of getting spankings.” The boy answered simply.  
“Oh. Well, I certainly know what you mean about that.” Thor agreed. Loki looked up at him hopefully.  
“You do?” The anger left Loki’s little face and was replaced with a hopeful sweetness.  
“Oh yes. My last spanking was so bad I nearly ran away as soon as it was finished.” Loki looked gob smacked by this intelligence. “Did father spank you today?”  
“No, Mama did. She’s just as bad as papa.” Loki reached back and rubbed his bottom to illustrate. Thor smiled despite himself. “It’s not funny!” Loki said, pouting.  
“I know brother. I’m sorry. Why did she spank you?”  
“I gave her back chat when she told me to pick up my toys.”  
“Ah. Well, that will certainly do it.” Thor said, nodding. “So where will you go when you run away?”  
“I don’t know yet. Maybe Midgard.”  
“Midgard is nice.” Thor offered. “And how exactly will you get there?”  
“I have a secret about that.” Loki said cryptically. Thor’s brows knit at this. He worried the boy might be on the level.  
“A secret is it?”  
“Yes. I know a secret way to get there. Not even Heimdall can see me do it.” Thor reached over and turned Loki toward him at this.  
“Loki, what are you talking about?”  
“I can’t say.” Loki replied, looking at Thor suspiciously.  
“You mustn’t leave Asgard brother. If you want to avoid spankings the quickest way to get a real hiding from both parents is to run away. I know from experience.” Thor’s expression was deadly serious.  
“I don’t remember you running away.” Loki said.  
“I tried when I was your age but I ended up over both of their laps with a red bottom.” Loki looked at him, frowning.  
“Then I will never escape them?” Loki asked in frustration.  
“I’m afraid not, little brother. We must obey our parents or they will spank our bottoms.” Thor said, smiling and reaching around Loki to hug him. The younger prince began to cry softly at this. Thor felt so sorry for him, knowing it was an integral part of Loki’s nature to be naughty. He was truly doomed to repeated bottom warmings. 

* * * *

“Mother, may I talk to you about Loki?” Thor approached his mother, hoping she could help.  
“Yes my darling. What troubles you?” Frigga asked sweetly.  
“It’s about his nature.”  
“His nature?”  
“Mother, I believe Loki has at his core a streak of naughtiness that is not his fault. For that reason he is always being spanked.”  
“I know, Thor. Your father realizes this too. But Loki’s mischief cannot go unpunished. We fear he will run wild.”  
“It is a problem. His poor little bottom is always sore. Can you and father not think of some way to punish him without spanking him?” Frigga nodded and patted Thor on the back.  
“You are quite right, son. I will speak to your father.” 

* * * *

The next morning, Odin and Frigga came to Loki and brought him into his bed chambers to talk. Loki, his eyes wide, thought it was going to be another tag team spanking. He began to cry before they reached the room. “What’s wrong, darling?” Frigga asked worriedly. Loki reached up for her and she picked him up.  
“What did I do wrong?” The crying child asked.  
“Why nothing, my baby. Papa and I only want to talk to you, that’s all. Awwww, poor baby.” She patted and rubbed his little back to reassure him. The boy calmed down as they entered the room. He was sat down between his parents. He still looked abjectly miserable, figuring this could not be anything pleasant.  
“Loki, your brother has expressed his concern for you to us.” Odin said softly. He swept a leftover tear from his small son’s eye with his thumb and smiled.  
“He has?” Loki asked in his sweet, little boy voice.  
“Yes, my son. He is worried that we have to spank your little bottom so often. I agree with him.”  
“You do?” The child said, looking at both parents and blinking his long, dark eyelashes.  
“Mama and I know that you cannot help being mischievous.”  
“We want to come up with an alternative punishment for you so that your poor little bottom isn’t always sore.” Frigga said.  
“Al…alt…”  
“Alternative.” Frigga helped him along, smiling. “It means another way.”  
“Oh.” Loki breathed, relaxing.  
“We talked about it and decided that in future, when you do something that is mischievous but not altogether naughty we will scold you. If you do something more naughty we will ground you and take away your privileges instead of spanking you. We will only spank you for times when you are very naughty. Does that sound fair?” Loki thought about this for a moment and slowly nodded his head.  
“Yes sir.” The little prince replied. Odin placed his hand around the back of Loki’s mop of curls and kissed his forehead.  
“That’s a good boy.”  
“Papa?”  
“Yes, my baby.”  
“I don’t want to be naughty.” The statement was so direct and honest it speared both parents’ hearts. They put their arms around the small body and hugged him tenderly.  
“We know that sweetling.” Frigga said, laying her head on Loki’s and smiling. “We don’t like hurting your little bottom.” She said lovingly.  
“We know that at heart you are a good boy my son. Perhaps this will be a better way for all of us.” Loki reached up and hugged his father’s neck tight. He then hugged his mother, imparting a soft, sweet little kiss on her cheek. Frigga reached down and gathered Loki in her arms and held him for a few minutes, patting his little behind gently. 

* * * *

For six weeks, Loki’s behaviour improved so much his parents thought this must be the breakthrough they were looking for. Loki was well behaved for the most part. For the few exceptions, Odin scolded the boy and sent him to his room for the afternoon. The sensitive boy reacted to the scolding much like he did for the spankings. Tears and meek apologies followed by better behaviour. Thor was happy to see that his little brother could sit comfortably and seemed overall happier and more lovable.  
During the third week Loki was so sweet and well behaved his father treated him to a lengthy and gentle bottom rub that left him sound asleep with a smile on that cute face. He lay over his father’s lap and relaxed as Odin cooed loving words, telling him what a good boy he was and how his father loved him so and rubbed his bare little bottom ever so gently. Frigga came in as this was going on and added her own soft caresses, which sent the child off to sleep. His little face was so serene and adorable they both kissed his handsome little face before leaving him to nap.  
On the first day of the seventh week Loki was playing in the vicinity of the skiff hangars. Always curious as to how they operated he looked into the tank of one. A thin, swirly green liquid with some kind of sparkly substance was inside. Despite the fact that he knew he was forbidden to lark around with the skiffs it was fascinating to the curious child. Loki brought his magnifying glass out to get a closer look at the sparkles. It never occurred to him that the light from Asgard’s sun would be channeled through the glass and super heat the fuel. As he leaned down for a closer look the tank ignited and threw the child fifteen feet into the air! He landed unconscious and covered in black soot! The skiff exploded and shrapnel peppered the hangar, hitting several workers and Loki, who took a jagged piece of metal in his thigh!  
As he lay on the ground addled, Heimdall ran to him and scooped him up, running to the Healers. He summoned the All Father and Frigga immediately. Loki was covered in first degree burns and suffered a mild concussion. The Healers had to operate to repair his little thigh. The hangar workers were injured just as seriously.  
Odin and Frigga came to their son in his bed after his surgery. Thor, beside himself with worry about his baby brother hovered nearby, his eyes filled with tears. Loki lay on his back, looking so tiny in the huge bed. He was covered in scratches and his skin was bright red from the fuel explosion. His thin little leg lay propped on pillows and covered in a bandage. A small blood spot indicated where the injury was. Frigga burst into tears when she saw him and Odin’s face was a mask of worry and pity. Matron Rin came in with an injection and brushed past his parents. She rolled the child onto his side, swabbed his small bottom cheek and administered the shot. Loki moaned pitifully and began to cry. Thor moved in and took Loki’s little hand in his.  
“Shhhh. My sweet little Prince.” Rin cooed as she petted the boy gently. “That will make the pain go away.” Frigga took the old woman’s hand and smiled gratefully. She squeezed that hand and took Odin’s as well. The All Father, shocked by the compassionate behaviour of the old woman, burst into tears. She hugged him and gave them both a comforting prognosis. “He will be well. Do not worry. His injuries are minor.” She smiled and left the room as Odin and Frigga stepped forward to comfort their child.  
One of the hangar workers who was injured in the explosion showed up to visit Loki as he healed. Loki apologized to him and he patted the boy’s head and smiled. A few more arrived, bearing toys and candy for the young prince. Loki apologized to all of them, pitifully offering his bottom up for a spanking. They all turned his offer down. Loki was bed ridden for a week and walked with a limp for another five days. Every time Thor saw him he scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder. When his leg was finally healed enough, he joined his parents and brother for breakfast in the Royal Dining Hall.  
“Welcome back my son.” Odin said, smiling. Loki smiled and took his seat. He eagerly dove into his breakfast to the delight of Frigga and ate heartily for a change. Even Thor was impressed, tousling Loki’s mop of curls lovingly. At the end of the meal Loki looked at his parents with a serious expression on his cute face.  
“Mama, Papa, I know I am in trouble for what I did.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another and then at Loki. Odin cleared his throat.  
“What punishment do you suppose you deserve, my son?” he asked mildly. Loki thought about it for a moment and looked down at his hands.  
“A spanking.” He said timidly. Frigga looked at Odin and smiled. “I know what I did was stupid and it got people hurt. I feel bad for what I did.” He looked up through those long, dark lashes at his parents. It was heartbreakingly cute.  
“Well, I must agree.” The All Father said softly. Frigga looked on sadly as Loki stood up and walked to his father and stood by his side. Odin pulled the boy into a warm hug. “Not here.” He said, picking the child up and laying him on his chest to carry. The boy put his arms around his father’s neck and remained silent all the way to his chambers. Odin sat down on Loki’s bed and lay the child across his lap carefully, mindful of his leg. Before he began, he stroked his son’s face gently. “I am very proud of you my baby.” He said.  
Odin peeled the little prince's leggings down to mid thigh, drew back and spanked his little bottom briskly but not severely. He felt terrible inflicting more pain on his son after what he had already been through but he knew it was the only way to purge the guilt from his little boy. Loki lay still and quiet, only squeaking after each swat. The spanking ended quickly and left the round little tail light pink and only slightly stinging. The ancient man lifted his son and held him in his arms, rubbing the pink little cheeks tenderly and kissing his cute little boy face.  
“Oh, my son. Only the Gods know how much I love you. My precious child.” Loki relaxed completely in his father’s arms and even smiled sweetly. Odin righted his little britches and kissed his nose. The child giggled adorably and hugged his neck. “Do you want to go see mama?” he asked. The little prince nodded and smiled sweetly. Odin carried the relaxed and lanky boy down the corridor to Frigga who took him in her arms and lavished him with affection. She drew his leggings down in back to check the damage and smiled at the adorable little pink bottom. 

* * * *

Loki found his brother sharpening his sword at the armory. He came in and sat down next to him, watching his every move. Thor looked over and smiled at the adorable pair of huge, bright eyes that watched him so adoringly. He put his sword down and picked his little brother up, hugging him tenderly. “Hello baby brother.”  
“Hello Thor.” Loki said, smiling.  
“How is your leg?”  
“It’s all better. I think I will have a scar though.” The boy replied mildly. Thor held the child close, his face to his little brother’s, his heart swelling with love for the little boy.  
“Promise me something brother.” Thor said suddenly.  
“Okay.” Loki replied sweetly.  
“Always be by my side. I could not bear to be without you.”  
“I will.” Loki replied, throwing his arms around his big brother’s neck and hugging him close.


End file.
